


And The World Keeps Spinning

by myWorks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, College, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myWorks/pseuds/myWorks
Summary: To everyone's surprise, Beacon Hills continues to exist when Scott, Stiles, and Lydia go off to college.  Returning friends, new rivals, and even the occasional villain just go on to prove that no matter what, the world still turns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of vaguely connected drabbles that follow the season 6A episode 'Riders on the Storm'. Although these might be slightly longer than a standard drabble.
> 
> Liam and co are in their sophomore year

The first day of the new school year is rainy, which Liam thinks is appropriate.  As if today couldn’t get any worse.  Scott hasn’t even been gone two weeks and Liam already feels the pressure weighing on his shoulders.  For so long, Scott’s presence seemed like it would last forever. 

But now, Malia was in charge.

Which would be more comforting if she wasn’t attending classes at Beacon Hills Community College, which was on the other side of the city.  And if ninety percent of the problems in Beacon Hills didn’t happen to begin at the high school.

Liam flinches when a hand clamps down on his shoulder.  He smells Mason before he sees him, turning his head to look behind him as he relaxes.

“You alright bro?  You were just standing there.  Usually that’s Lydia’s thing and it never turns out good.”  Liam laughs and just like that, most of the pressure is gone.  He looks up to see Hayden and Corey walking towards them and Liam realizes he’s going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

I swear to God, Scott, I will drive up there right now and-“

“I know Stiles,” Scott says wearily, beginning to regret letting Stiles keep Roscoe.  Scott didn’t doubt that Stiles could and would end their Skype call right now and be at UC Davis by nightfall.

“You can’t trust him, Scott.” Stiles warns, in reference to Scott’s new roommate, Theo.  Scott sighs in response.

“I know, Stiles.  But I can’t spend the entire semester worrying about being killed in my sleep either.”  Stiles is visibly agitated on the other side of the screen.

“Stiles…you have to focus on Quantico.  I’ll be fine here.  If a weekend goes where I don’t call you, then you can worry.” Scott watches as Stiles goes through a series of expressions before grudgingly agreeing.

That done, Scott calls his mom and the conversation isn’t much better.


	3. Chapter 3

Malia never appreciated the amount of eyes always on Scott.  But now they were on her, always just outside of her senses.  A twig snapping during one of Malia’s nightly patrols or a new car inside the parking lot – signs that someone was keeping eyes on her.

Satomi.  The Calaveras.  Gerard.  Chris.  Various Alphas in the surrounding area.  It seemed everyone had an interest in the pack led by the True Alpha and how it would fare in his absence. 

It is the beginning of another warm night as Malia begins her nightly patrol.  In her coyote form, she sprints beneath the moonlight, somewhat freed from the pressure of leading a pack and going to college.  She is near the Nematon when she notices, not for the first time, a black wolf.

Finally, Derek Hale has returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

Quantico is no cake walk.  But, Stiles doubts he would have enjoyed it much if it were.  He enjoys the challenges, both physical and mental and loathe as he is to admit it, Stiles enjoys the lack of supernatural in the area.  Or at least, he had been.

But he feels the itch, the one that he’s felt his entire life.  He feels the need to explore things that may or may not be there, to push the boundaries of reality for the sake of simply knowing.  He decides to see if the government knows anything about the supernatural.

“But you’re not just going to ask one of your professors, who are FBI agents?”  Lydia asks over Skype, her tone on the friendly side of teasing.

“Like they’ll honestly tell me,” Stiles responds.  “Besides, it’s only fun if I find out the truth for myself.” Lydia simply rolls her eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact: Apparently Quantico is the name of the town, not the actual FBI academy. Who knew


	5. Chapter 5

Derek has no issue with falling in line behind Malia.  She can be aggressive and a bit too blunt, but Scott trusts her to lead and so does Derek.  Perhaps because she senses that Derek, despite his Alpha powers having come back, isn’t here to take over, Malia has no issue with asking for advice.  The two have developed a pretty good system.

No, the issue is Cora.  She remembers a time when the Hale family completely ran the area.  She was young then, but she remembers packs meeting with Talia over every possible thing.  Nothing happened in Beacon Hills or the surrounding area without it going through the Hale house.

But now Talia is gone.  The Hale house is gone.  The Hale pack is gone.  And its replacement has an Alpha who lives too far away to matter.  Derek could be the Alpha, but instead chooses to follow Malia.

Nothing is right.  Cora is unsure anything ever will be again.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s a Tuesday when Scott is introduced to the supernatural around UC Davis. His biochemistry professor’s words are still echoing in his head when Scott notes two individuals and a third towering over them menacingly. He knows it’s not his business and he can hear Stiles telling him to stay out of it as he approaches them.

“Is everything okay here?” His tone is light, his body language non-aggressive. The menacing turns his glare to Scott and stands up to his full height, an easy 6’4”.

“Walk away if you don’t want to get hurt, kid.” He growls as his eyes flash yellow. Scott inwardly sighs, knowing he should have listened to his inner Stiles, but also happy he didn’t.

Scott lets his eyes flash red and the menacing flinches, sputters, spouts off a senseless threat and stalks away with one last glare at his two victims and their savior.

“Hi, I’m Scott,” Scott says, turning to the two.


	7. Chapter 7

“I thought _we_ were shapeshifters,” Malia states as she follows Chris Argent around the BHCC parking lot.

“You are,” Chris replies, keeping his eyes forward.  “It’s...a stupid naming convention.  Most hunters just refer to these guys as takers.” 

“Why takers?”  Malia asks, almost afraid she knows the answer.  Chris doesn’t immediately respond, all but confirming her fears.

“Because they take their forms from other humans.”  The two continue in silence for a while longer before circling back to Chris’ car.  They had found nothing from the enigmatic taker that Malia had met earlier that day.

“This is bad, we _have_ to find him before he kills again.”  Malia says, frustration clear in her voice.  Then, her phone begins to ring.

“Hello?”  She asks.

“ _Malia?  It’s Hayden.  What does it mean if someone doesn’t have a scent?”_


	8. Chapter 8

“Ah, Mr. Stilinski,” comes the voice of Dr. Reese, one of Stiles’ teacher and the woman currently overseeing the library.  Stiles’ head snaps up, making it clear that whatever is on his computer is quite engrossing.

“Yes ma’am?” He asks, his amber eyes locking on her dark brown ones.  There’s a hint of amusement in her’s.

“Please don’t use the library computers for recreational browsing.  We offer campus-wide Wi-Fi for a reason.”  Stiles looks from her to his computer with a frown.

“I’m sorry, I was hoping that maybe I could find some references for a project I’m working on.”  He responds, not a total lie.  Dr. Reese’s face is unreadable.

“Oh?  I wasn’t aware that any of our professors were giving out projects about magical creatures.  May I ask which teacher?”   Stiles opens his mouth but then closes it.  With a sigh, he closes out the computer and heads back to his dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris is talking to the pack about rumors of a pack war in eastern California when the door to the McCall front door is opened.  He gives his girlfriend an inquisitive look.

“Didn’t you lock that?” He asks, his hand lowering towards his holstered Glock.  The sound of heavy footsteps ring through the house and before anyone can react, a semi-familiar voice rings out.

“Chris!  Where the hell are you?!”  A second later, Isaac Lahey appears in the McCall kitchen.  His hair is significantly longer than Derek remembers, with curls descending almost past his shoulders and adding an additional two inches to his already impressive height.

There are various choruses of surprise and ‘welcome homes’, as well as confusion from the newer member of the pack.  Isaac ignores all of them, however, in favor of glaring at Chris, who has a grin on his face.

“Congratulations, you’ve passed your final test.  You made pretty good time, too.” He said lightly.


	10. Chapter 10

“What’s going on?” Melissa asks, voicing the question on everyone’s mind as Isaac and Chris stare at each other across her kitchen.

“He left me in France!” Isaac roared and for the first time, Chris seems to be genuinely concerned.

“Isaac, I told you that I couldn’t be there for the final hunter test,” Chris says calmly.  Isaac throws his hands in response.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to desert me on _the other side of the planet_!” Isaac takes a deep breath and some of the tension seems to exit the room.  Still, everyone’s eyes bounce back between Chris and Isaac.

“I know how you feel, Isaac, I do.  My dad dropped me off in India.  It sucks.”  Chris says before taking a few cautious steps towards Isaac.  There is a short pause before the older man wraps his arms around Isaac.

“But know this.  I am so proud of you.”


End file.
